Mine
by Raksha Souza
Summary: This is a One Shot. I've read many stories about Derek and Chloe. This is in the Awakening, basically since Derek wants Chloe to be with Simon why in every Awakening re-write one-shot does he give up so easily? Why doesn't he say No and stick to that. Well in this one he does he says no and pushes her away but it's too hard to. Staying away from her, saying no is killing them both.


****Mine

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys I don't usually re-write parts from the books. But I thought about if Derek really wanted Chloe to be with Simon…wouldn't he say 'No'. Every story I've read so far when Chloe says she loves Derek. He will be quiet making her turn and run or say 'This was a mistake' and then he stops her and they get together. But in this one they WILL get together just…not right away.**  
** Oh and those of you who have not read The Blizzard I think you will like it if you like this.**

* * *

**Chloe's POV**

We we're safe, for now at least. The safe house that Simon's Dad's friend Andrew had brought us too was nice. Not too big but not too small and the woods behind it were perfect for when Derek needed to change. We all got the choice of having our own rooms and on instinct Tori had already picked out hers, the biggest one that had it's own bathroom. I however had chosen a room closer to Derek's being near a super powerful werewolf was safer to me and right now I wanted to be safe.

"There's no food." A deep voice grumbled as I walked into the kitchen. I knew it was Derek from the was he spoke,

"Oh guess we'll have to go shopping." Andrew spoke up from where he sat at the table,

"Hungry Chloe?" Derek asked and I shook my head,

"I'm fine for now thanks." I told him sitting down at the counter. Derek nodded his black hair shook from the movement shinning with a layer of grease. It wasn't his fault he sweat so much his hair was greasy none of us had the opportunity for a shower anyways.

"Where is everyone?" Andrew asked and I shrugged just as Derek cocked his head to the right like a dog listening to something,

"Tori's singing in the shower and Simon is swearing at the T.V." Derek told us before looking in more cupboards in case there was food. His green eyes flickered from shelf to shelf in every cupboard and I swear I could hear his abnormally large stomach growling. It was well…cute. Yes I thought Derek was cute, cue the end of the world. Derek looked back at me and raised an eyebrow, "are you staring at me?" He asked and I felt my cheek heat up as I turned red,

"N-no." I stuttered out giving away my lie and he gave me a small but rare grin before turning away again. I looked down at my clasped hands that were resting on the linoleum counter tops,

"Hey Chloe want to work on that scrapbook?" Simon called from the living room and I sighed. Not that I didn't like Simon, but it's just that I didn't like him that way even though I know I led him on.

"Right now?" I asked spinning around in my seat and he walked into the kitchen,

"Your not doing anything important right now right?"

"Well…" I looked around for something and shook my head, "no I'm free." He smiled wide as if I had pulled a joke,

"What is this scrapbook?" Andrew asked and Simon beamed before telling him all about it. Zoning out I looked back at Derek. He was staring at me his eyes showed no emotion like they usually do and his face was set in a frown. 'What?' I mouthed at him and he shrugged his eyes still watching me like he was trying to figure me out like a puzzle.

"Nothing." He replied and Simon looked up,

"Nothing what?" He asked and Derek shrugged before going back to looking for food,

"Check the pantry." Andrew suggested before grabbing his papers and heading to his office.

"Ready Chloe?" Simon asked and I shook my head,

"I'd really like a shower first if that's alright." I told him and Simon nodded,

"Cool I'll just start it now and you can join me later." I nodded before heading up to my room where a towel sat waiting for me on my bed. Taking it and the shaver Tori had bought for me when she went to the store a few hours before. I walked into the bathroom grabbing the shampoo that the boys were using none of us but Tori thought it was important to have four different kinds of shampoo. Stepping into the shower I turned the hot water on which evidently was freezing cold to start with before it started burning my skin off. Getting my hair wet I took some shampoo and started scrubbing it into my wet hair. Having the hot water and the bubbles from the shampoo run down my back giving the air a deep rich forest like smell. It was intoxicating and somehow it reminded me of Derek. Lately everything reminded me of Derek, if I wasn't having nightmare I was having a dream about him. No not dirty ones just nice ones like Derek hugging me, Derek caring about me. All those small things someone wouldn't care to notice those were the things I wanted, every small thing leads up to that one big thing and without the small things it doesn't mean anything in the end. The small things were what mattered like holding hands, kisses on the cheek and nose, a simple hug, the first sloppy kiss. Those were the things that mattered to me. When I finished washing my body and shaving my legs I got out of the shower and grabbed my towel. Wrapping it around me I unlocked the door and reached down to pick my stuff up, as I grabbed my bra and underwear the door swung open hitting me in the ass and sending me flying across the room. I hit my head with a 'crack' against the wall and I'm sure I left a dent in the plaster.

"Chloe!" I blinked my eyes to see Derek leaning over my head he looked at it, "that looks bad." He said as he touched it and I winced,

"It feels bad." I told him looking down I noticed that my towel was slightly loose showing my legs and more of my chest then I would like. Squeaking like a little girl I sat up holding the towel down as my head spun,

"Don't move so fast!" Derek scolded a hand on my back helping me stay up. His hand was large and spread across my back and over my spine I shivered at the feeling. His hand was warm against my back and it felt so nice. I looked back at Derek his emerald green eyes shone with concern one of the only times you can see emotion in his eyes is when he his worried and concerned about someone else.

"Sorry." I told him and he gave sighed,

"My fault, I was so hungry I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings." I nodded understanding now why Derek with his super hearing powers didn't hear me shuffling in the bathroom,

"I'm alright." I told him and he nodded,

"I was so worried I'd hurt you worse." He told me and I shook my head slowly so I didn't move my head to much,

"Just a little bump nothing really bad." He smiled sending my heart a flutter, I was in love with Derek Souza. All these feeling I've been having, all the dreams, thoughts and reactions towards him, it all pointed towards love. I loved Derek Souza, and it felt amazing and wonderful.

"Chloe?" I smiled at him and he looked even more concerned,

"Did you say something?" I asked and he nodded,

"I asked if you'd like me to walk you to your room."

"Oh I can do that myself." I told him holding the towel I pushed up off the floor Derek kept his hand on my back to steady me,

"Can I anyways?" He asked and I nodded,

"If you really want too." I told him and he smiled,

"I do." I smiled. This was my moment. This was it, I have to tell him how I felt and as we walked back I opened my mouth to say it and nothing came out. Derek's eye watched me concerned, "what is it?" He asked and I closed my gaping mouth and then sighed,

"D-Derek," I stuttered showing how nervous I was and I could feel my heart a hundred miles a minute as strong as a rhino crashing into a wall repetitively, "I'm in love with you." I blurted out the words ended up mashing together as if I'd said 'I'minlovewithyou.' but I knew he'd heard me, He froze in the spot his hand came off my back and I looked up at him, my blue eyes into his green like the sky staring down at the grass. Complete opposites were our eyes just like the rest of us, he was tall, I was short. Black hair, blonde hair, rude, nice, abnormal, normal (well as normal as I can be.) murderer, non-murdered. Everything about us was different maybe the only thing was that we were both anti-social but him more then me. He was closed off where I was wide open and accepting. Derek groaned and moved farther away from me and that two feet felt like a mile wide cliff gap. My heart felt like it had stopped completely, I felt it break and shatter into a million pieces as he shook his head. I felt him step on it when he voiced his own feelings which didn't match mine at all,

"I don't feel that way about you, I only protect you for Simon. He likes you and that's why you're alive right now no other reason." I nodded and turned walking the rest of the way to my room.

Alone.

The next day I went on like any other day. Sure I'd cried my eyes out last night and had terrible nightmares but I never woke up to Derek shaking me awake like usual. I felt like I was all alone. I walked down the stairs sitting down at the table I didn't feel like eating.

"Morning Chloe." Simon greeted me cheerfully and I nodded. My head hurt and it was bugging me,

"What would you like to eat?" Andrew asked and I shook my head,

"Not hungry this morning but thank you." I answered and Tori shrugged,

"Want to go outside with me?" Tori asked and I shook my head,

"I'm actually gonna go back to sleep." I answered looking up for the first time I noticed that Derek was avoiding looking at me. I sighed and stood up,

"I'll see you for lunch." I told them heading up to my room I collapsed on my bed. I heard the floor boards of my room creak a few minutes later and sighed, "who's there?"

"It's me." Tori told me sitting on my bed,

"Oh hey," I turned on my back to look at her,

"So who'd you tell?" She asked and I raised an eyebrow in question, "who'd you tell that you loved them?"

"Derek." I whispered and Tori sighed laying down beside me, "he didn't return your feelings?" She asked and I shook my head.

"No."

"Well that's bullshit. He obviously likes you maybe even loves you." I looked at her and she sighed, "the way he looks at you and protects you."

"He protects me for Simon. Like I'm some piece of meat he can sell to his brother." I frowned tears pooling in my eyes, "but I don't like Simon like I do Derek." Tori hugged me which with Tori was a rare thing.

"Don't worry when I'm threw with Wolfboy he'll have to admit his feelings." Getting up she left the room and I was alone again. Getting up I snuck downstairs in the library I could hear Tori yelling at Derek and then I heard Simon say something. Hurrying I went outside and walked into the forest. Yeah I know it was dangerous out there but right now I wasn't thinking about that then and really I didn't care either way. No I wasn't suicidal I was just tired and needed out. I laid down on the grass and stared up at the sky. It was still bright out and the clouds were like cotton balls against the blue sky.

"Chloe!" It was Derek's deep voice calling through the forest and he sounded mad,

"Over here." I said knowing full well he could hear me. I heard twigs snap and I sat up slowly blinking my eyes I looked up and stared at him,

"You can't-" I held my hand up, my head was already pounding and his shouting wasn't going to make it better.

"Please my head hurts, please just yell at me tomorrow." He glared at me and I sighed, "never mind then." I muttered and he growled,

"How dare you run off like that!" I looked up at glared back at him,

"You guys weren't making sleeping easy!" I snapped and he sighed,

"Why do you act like this! Thinking we'll all just walk around and save you!?" I glared,

"Then stop. Stop saving me cause you obviously don't care." Getting up I walked in what I thought was farther away from the house. I didn't look behind me to see if he followed, I didn't care.

I didn't return until late and it was dinner time. I walked by the window and saw everyone joking, this is what I would think of a family. Tori and Simon were arguing while Andrew and Derek rolled their eyes and laughed. I had once wanted this family, I'd had it. I walked through the door quietly trying to keep the thought of my mom and dad at bay before the tears came. I slowly but quickly walked up to my room throwing some stuff into the backpack I'd used before I walked out of the house. Yeah bold move but really I just wanted out.

*****Three Minutes Later*****

I'd only made it half way down the driveway until my bag was grabbed from my grasp and thrown on the ground,

"Where the hell do you think your going!" Derek growled out at me and I glared at him,

"I don't know." I whispered and he growled,

"Get inside!" It was an order but I was to tired to argue, my body was too tired and as I stared at him I saw his mouth move and then he went blurry. I saw him mouth my name his eyes flickered from angry to concerned then suddenly I was falling and everything was dark.

* * *

**Derek's POV**

Waiting for Chloe to wake up was tiring and concerning. Sitting in the chair beside her bed I tried to think of something other then her but all I could think of was her. Her smile, her laugh, her eyes. If I had one wish it'd be to see her eyes once more, to see the sparkle in those deep blue eyes. If I could I would go back and take her in my arms. To hold her and tell her that I loved her too, but I hadn't. It was my fault she tried to leave, my fault she had this bump on her head. My fault that she was crying last night. And one thing if I had done one thing she'd be okay. Well two things really, I should have been listening before just walking into the bathroom like that. I sighed and took her hand. Her hair was still that horrid black and it made me miss the nice blonde she had at Lyle's house. I really did love her, I just hope I still have the chance to tell her.

"She awake?" Tori asked, I didn't know how long it'd been since I'd first brought her in here,

"No." I told her and she frowned,

"Want me to bring you some dinner up?" I nodded and continued to sit by Chloe as I heard her retreat. Just as her footsteps disappeared I heard Chloe groan, jumping from my seat accidentally knocking it on the ground as I did.

"Chloe?" I asked and her eyes flickered open and then shut. Another groan came from her thin pink lips and I repressed my feelings about kissing them and doing so much more,

"Derek?" She croaked out and I squeezed her hand,

"I'm here." I told her holding her hand still and she opened her eyes smiling at me.

"I'm glad." Her voice sent my heart a flutter and I felt like a little girl. Pulling my hand out of hers I moved away from her, yeah I loved her but she deserved better. She deserved someone like Simon. I remember back to the other day when Simon heard Tori screaming at me for not saying I loved Chloe back, I remember how shocked and hurt he was that Chloe liked me not him. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair,

"Simon really cares about you Chloe." I told her and she looked down,

"I don't like him that way." She whispered and I groaned seeing her this upset made me want to confess. I wanted to see her happy and smiling,

"Can't you at least try?" Her bottom lip trembled only making it harder to not pull her into my arms and kiss her,

"Is that what you really want Derek?" She asked looking up at me her eyes tear filled and pleading at me to say it wasn't, but I couldn't so I nodded my head.

"Yeah that's what I want." I told her and she nodded,

"Then I'll try."

The days went by and Simon nursed Chloe back to health. He brought her soup and played cards with her and all the while I stayed away. Simon didn't talk to me anymore he just shot me looks as if to say he was competing for Chloe's heart, if only he knew he already won. I was in the library reading when I heard and smelled Tori come in and sit beside me,

"She may look happy but I know she's not, I hear her cry your name out when she sleeps." I sighed and nodded, I heard it too. It made me want to throw open the door and keep her safe forever, "do you really not care for her Derek?" Tori asked and I looked back at my book,

"No." I replied and she scoffed,

"Bullshit." I sighed,

"What do you want me to say Tori?"

"The truth." I looked at her,

"You want the truth?" I snapped at her, "fine I'm not good enough for her. Chloe deserves someone like Simon."

"So she has to pretend to be happy so that you can mope?"

"She'll move on!" I growled and Tori rolled her eyes,

"The way I see it is that you think you have to torture yourself because of what you've done. Derek you need to realize that while your torturing yourself you're also hurting her." Pain seized my heart, I was hurting Chloe even when I wanted more for her. When I was trying to protect her I was hurting her, "just tell her you love her already." With that Tori got up and left me to my thoughts. I sighed leaning back in my chair I focused on Chloe's room I heard her moving around more and then the floor boards creak meaning she was up and about. I took a deep breath as I made my decision getting up I walked to her room and knocked.

"Come in." I walked in and she gasped bolting up into a sitting position she watched me with weary eyes, "is everything okay Derek?" She asked and I nodded sitting at the edge of her bed,

"Everything's fine." I told her and she nodded still watching me, "actually no."

"No everything's not fine?" She asked and I shook my head, "what's wrong?" She moved closer to me sliding her small silky hand into my rough large one. I swear my heart missed a beat at her movement,

"I'm in love with someone I can't ever be with." I whispered looking at her and she frowned,

"Oh." Her voice lost all it's emotion as if she was dead, "tell me about h-her." Her voice cracked but she gave me a smile to cover it up. She had no idea I was talking about her.

"She's…." I tried to find something to describe Chloe with and smiled. So much could be said about her, "she's sweet, kind and dainty. She loves a good movie." The more I said about her the more I smiled and I think she started to catch on,

"Why can't you be with her?" Chloe asked her eyes sad now and I looked down,

"Cause my brother loves her too." Chloe hugged me and I put an arm around her,

"And your just gonna give up?" She asked and I looked down at her. Those sparkling blue eyes that could keep me a prisoner for hours, they shone with tears now and I'm the one that brought them there.

"She deserves better." I told her and the tears fell over her eyelids as her arms tightened around me,

"I don't care what I deserve I want you Derek not Simon." I closed my eyes pressing my forehead against hers,

"I'm dangerous."

"Not to me." She replied and I sighed,

"I could hurt you." I tried again for another excuse and I felt her kiss my cheek,

"You never will."

"I'm not a romantic kind of guy."

"I don't want that." I opened my eyes and stared into hers,

"I don't deserve you."

"Maybe not but I certainly deserve to have what I want, and that's you." She kissed my nose this time and I grinned at her,

"I love you." I told her and she smiled,

"I love you too." Smiling she kissed me her blue eyes fluttered to a close and I closed my own. Letting myself feel the kiss. I let myself get lost in it but only one word entered my mind as I kissed the love of my life.

_Mine._


End file.
